


What Summer Brings

by castledfranks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castledfranks/pseuds/castledfranks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer brings an emotional time as Derek & Isaac adjust to life without a pack. A chance encounter draws Derek and Stiles closer while Isaac spirals out of control in search for his family: Erica and Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Summer Brings

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having major Derek feels today and all of a sudden, I was writing. Here's what I came up with; originally posted on my tumblr with the following graphic: http://hardypine.tumblr.com/post/51401355316/au-the-summer-brings-an-emotional-time-as-derek
> 
> Please leave comments should you have any :D

It was a difficult summer for everyone. The search for Erica and Boyd nearly killed Isaac; the only family he ever had, the only family that ever truly cared about him had been wiped away and he struggled to cope. He tore apart houses, uprooted the lives of so many in Beacon Hills, and he never cared that they saw his true form. Because of his carelessness and his vulnerability, more people than ever knew about werewolves.

Derek couldn’t control him. He tried to his best to be a leader, but Isaac was in a downward spiral and Derek was powerless to help. The truth was he wasn’t experiencing the same kind of loss. Sure, Derek was nearly destroyed by the pack deserting him; being left with Peter was as good as being the lone wolf. He was thankful for Isaac’s return, but when the wolf came back, he wasn’t the same.

No, the truth was: Derek dealt with their loss already. About three weeks into the search, he picked up Boyd and Erica’s scents and followed the trail to their shallow graves. He remembered that night so clearly: it was the night he collapsed in Stiles’ arms and changed the course of their love-hate friendship forever.

***

It was dark, damp. The rains had passed and the ground was muddy. Derek didn’t much mind; in fact, the squishy sensation between his paws was a welcomed changed to the dryness that had kicked off the summer. He remembered running swiftly through the woods, hot on the trail of his broken betas.

He broke through the fallen beams and tore into the ramshackled house he once called home. There, in the same spot he’d lost the fight with Peter and nearly lost his power, were two shallow graves. Whoever buried them didn’t bother to cover them well enough, but he figured the alpha pack had better things to do then spare Derek his feelings.

He sunk to his knees and ran his hand over Erica’s golden waves, Boyd’s ripped tee. He was responsible for their demise, him and him alone. The alphas wanted Derek to join their pack; that much they’d made clear during their confrontation in the woods. He’d never told a soul about his face-to-face with Deucalion and his pack. He’d never told a soul that Scott was stronger than he’d anticipated, more important, and that an unbreakable partnership between himself and the boy would prove to outnumber just about any pack. He’d never told a soul that Deucalion promised to end the senseless violence he’d started if Derek just killed Scott and joined the alphas. 

Derek said no; he’d never betray Scott, no matter how angry or hurt he still was from Scott turning against him in favor of Gerard. No, Derek was loyal to a fault, and he’d protect Scott as his own regardless of their current rift. And Deucalion retaliated… by killing off his pack one by one.

It was Derek’s fault; it always was. Everyone around him ended up hurt, or worse. He couldn’t protect anybody, a realization that was hitting him, pounding into him like waves with the full force of a tsunami behind them.

He fell forward, his arms gathering his betas close. He fought to control his emotions; even there alone in the dark, he did not want to cry, to show weakness.

“Derek?” a whisper called from behind him, followed by the quickening pace of an already compromised heart.

The alpha glanced over his shoulders, his eyes clouded with the tears he was keeping inside. “Stiles,” he murmured. “Why…”

Without thinking, without speaking, the boy knelt by Derek’s side and wrapped his lean arms around his shoulders. Derek inhaled a shaky breath, and as soon as he felt the touch of the boy, his body let go.

A sob wracked his muscular body, sending vibrations through Stiles’ weak frame. But the boy never let go. Instead, he tipped Derek’s head to his own shoulder and ran his hand over his dark hair. Derek wept for a few more moments before gathering the strength to lift his face to Stiles’.

The two shared a quiet moment; neither moved a muscle, just sat in silence, watching each other. Stiles knew in that moment he was staring into the soul of the man he’d once threatened to send to jail but has since come to respect, the man who’d captured a special place in his heart. And Derek… Derek knew he was safe.

Without thought, the alpha leaned forward and brushed his lips against the boy’s, expecting him to scramble backwards in typical Stiles fashion. Instead, he was met with warmth, comfort, and a shaking hand caressing his wet cheek.

It was a quick kiss, and Derek nuzzled against Stiles’ hand when it was over, a low growl escaping his lungs. Stiles wiped the tears from Derek’s cheek and once again, they dropped to a comfortable silence, staring into each other’s eyes. And they knew things would be different from here on.

It was the only moment that Derek allowed anyone to see him vulnerable, in pain, crying. Stiles had stripped away all his defenses that night, and for Derek, there was no turning back. He didn’t want to.

***

The rest of the summer was spent mating with Stiles. He’d been gentle, and Stiles had done his homework. They both knew it was going to be rough, it was going to hurt, but Stiles wanted to be Derek’s and Derek wanted to make Stiles his no matter what.

It was selfish, but Derek was happy. For the first time in a long time, he had something to celebrate, a reason to smile. He had someone who loved him, someone who wanted to be with him, and he’d be damned if he allowed himself to mourn forever and let this love slip away.

He couldn’t be there for Isaac the way he needed to be, as an alpha and as Isaac’s pack master. And he couldn’t bring himself to break the news to Isaac about Erica and Boyd. He tried, once, when Stiles and Derek found Isaac bruised and bloodied at the old abandoned train car. Isaac has just went toe to toe with the alpha twins, and as luck would have it, he got away. With Stiles there to support them both, Derek tried to explain the circumstances surrounding Erica and Boyd’s disappearance, but Isaac wouldn’t hear it. He needed to see it for himself, Derek knew that, but he couldn’t go back to that house. He had to let Isaac find out for himself.

And he did. And here they were: broken, but not shattered. The summer was ending and the pack was down three. But they’d gained one: Stiles. Sure, he wasn’t a wolf, but he was as good as any beta. he’d recruited the Argents, he broke through to Scott and convinced him to trust Derek - it was hard for Scott to say no to Stiles, and even harder when he saw how much Stiles loved Derek and feared for his life.

Derek, Scott, Isaac. The Argents, Lydia. Stiles. This was the pack now. It wasn’t perfect, but it was all they had. Each other. And they had to learn to trust each other, regardless of the past. Because they had to survive.


End file.
